


untitled comment fic

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Ueda's having a bad day.





	untitled comment fic

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ueda Tatsuya was having a shit-tastic day. His hair was flat, Ryo was being a complete douchebag (which was a step up from his usual dick status), and worst of all, his Gackt poster had fallen off of his bedroom wall and nearly _torn_. He couldn’t concentrate in rehearsal for that night’s _Shounen Club_ performance of the new and improved six-person remix of Koki’s ‘Make U Wet’; his hips simply would not cooperate and four out of the other five members saw it fit to notify him of that with every run-through.

“Tat-chan,” Kame said in the condescending voice that he usually used with Jin when Jin would look longingly at a treat that was definitely not on his You-Ate-Entirely-Too-Much-In-and-Out-in-A

merica-You-Fatass diet. “We can’t put off this rehearsal until your emo has gone away. Either get your shit together or we’ll change it to a five-person remix.”

“Who is the leader here?” Tatsuya spat back, not in the mood to play Who’s Got The Bigger Balls with the youngest yet bossiest member.

Jin’s stomach growled loudly. “Is it lunchtime yet?”

“It’s nine-thirty,” Kame replied exasperatedly, fluttering his eyelashes dramatically as he rolled his eyes towards Jin. “Fine, whatever, let’s break for an hour. And when we suck tonight, our _leader_ can explain to Johnny-sama why.”

“Okay!” Jin squealed happily, racing for the door and presumably the cafeteria.

“An hour isn’t going to put us that far behind,” Maru said sensibly, carefully approaching a raging Kame and leading him out of the room, Koki tagging along after flashing Tatsuya a sympathetic look.

Tatsuya let his head fall into his hands as he slumped into the nearest chair, fighting the tears that threatened to flood his eyes. It didn’t help matters to cry over something that can’t be controlled, after all. He sniffled, rocking back and forth like a distressed child until two firm hands rested on his shoulders and stilled him.

“Taguchi.” Tatsuya knew who it was without looking up; Junno’s shadow stretched all the way across the room and most of the way up the wall. “Please leave me alone.”

“I won’t try to talk to you,” Junno insisted, his voice light and perky like normal. “Just let me make you feel better.”

Tatsuya started to protest, but then Junno’s fingers dug into his shoulders and all coherent thought left his head. He could almost _see_ Junno smiling satisfactorily as Tatsuya arched his back into the pressure; sure enough, when he blinked up at Junno, he looked rather happy with himself.

“I don’t like to see you sad, Tat-chan,” Junno said, lowering his head enough for Tatsuya to see up his nose. “If there’s anything I can do to cheer you up, let me know.”

It was at that point that Junno hit a particularly tight knot between Tatsuya’s shoulder blades, making him squeeze his eyes shut and bite his lip to lessen the volume of his appreciative groan. His body jerked upwards, his jaw following a beat later, indirectly grazing Junno’s lips with his own.

He started to pull away and apologize, but Junno wasn’t budging, nor was there any disruption in his massaging. When Junno puckered his lips to press against his again, Tatsuya knew it was intentional.

“Taguchi,” he said quietly, his eyelids heavy at the lingering sensation of Junno’s kiss.

“Or we can do this,” Junno said more deeply but just as bright. Without waiting for Tatsuya to respond, he whirled the chair around with Tatsuya still in it and straddled the older man’s lap, not breaking his stride as his hands caressed the muscles of Tatsuya’s lower back and his person leaned in for a proper, right-side up kiss.

Tatsuya let him. It did make him feel better, the way his skin tingled under Junno’s touch, especially when he forewent the propriety and snaked his hands under Tatsuya’s shirt to rub his skin directly. Junno’s tongue licked along Tatsuya’s bottom lip, urging them open, and Tatsuya let him, meeting it with his own. Junno moaned softly into his mouth and scooted closer, enough for his arousal to be evident against the beginnings of Tatsuya’s, and Tatsuya let him.

Tatsuya was almost fully hard when Junno abruptly pulled away and grinned at him, his face flushed and debauched-looking. “What do you want me to do to you?” Junno asked seductively, leaning down to kiss along Tatsuya’s jawline. “I could go down on you, take you into my mouth, suck you until you come. Or I could sit on your cock and bounce; I’m very flexible, you know.”

A moan escaped Tatsuya in reply, a particularly fierce thrust from Junno making it drag out further. “Taguchi,” he tried again, his voice betraying him by coming out more like a plead.

“Or maybe I’ll decide,” Junno offered helpfully, his fingers swiftly unfastening Tatsuya’s pants and lowering them enough to expose his erection. He seemed to consider it for a moment before flashing Tatsuya a sinister grin and sliding down to his knees, spreading Tatsuya’s thighs enough to slip between them and slurp the head of his cock into his mouth.

“ _Taguchi_ ,” Tatsuya said a third time, thrusting his fingers into Junno’s banana-colored hair to express his gratitude.

Junno responded by taking him all the way in, closing his lips around the length in an air-tight suction and wasting no time establishing a rhythm. Tatsuya couldn’t help but guide him along by his hair, thrusting his hips upwards in a way that would make Kame proud. “Feels good,” he mumbled, his breath hitching in his throat as Junno grazed a rather sensitive spot with his teeth.

Junno’s eyes flicked up towards him, sparkling with mischief as he used his teeth again, this time harder, chuckling lightly around Tatsuya’s cock when Tatsuya cried out and tightened his grip on his hair. Junno’s hot mouth encased him over and over again, the sharp points of his teeth dragging lightly along his skin, bringing him closer and closer to beautiful release with each repetition.

“Taguchi,” he gasped. “I’m going to come.”

“No you’re not,” Junno said with a smirk, letting Tatsuya fall from his lips as he shimmied out of his pants and straddled his lap again, balancing his feet on the back of the chair and placing Tatsuya’s hands on his hips. “Go ahead. I like it rough.”

Tatsuya gaped at him, his body taking it upon itself to follow directions and ease Junno down on top of him, the leftover saliva on his cock giving just the bare amount of lubrication needed in order to slide comfortably into the almost suffocating heat. Junno bit his lip adorably as he presumably attempted to relax, his breathing even as he covered Tatsuya’s hands with his own and pushed them up over his head. “Enjoy the ride, Tat-chan,” he whispered.

Tatsuya could do nothing but groan as Junno – true to his word – bounced up and down on him, using only his legs for leverage. Tatsuya wanted to throw his head back and let go, but the sight of the normally composed and bubbly Junno losing control and thrashing about madly was too much to pass up. “Taguchi, _fuck_ ,” he sputtered. “I’m really going to come now.”

“Good,” Junno replied in a strained voice, grabbing both of Tatsuya’s wrists in one hand so that he could stroke himself with the other. Tatsuya watched him pump his cock in time with his motions until he threw his head back and let go, catching the streams of white on his fingers as to not ruin either of their shirts. The sight made Tatsuya come as well, rolling his hips towards Junno until they both stilled, completely spent.

As calmly as if he’d proceeded with his innocent back massage, Junno got to his feet and stepped into his discarded pants, inconspiciously wiping his hand on a nearby towel that Tatsuya recognized as Jin’s before leaning down and returning Tatsuya’s clothing to its rightful – albeit a bit wrinkled – state. “Feel better?”

“Much,” said Tatsuya honestly. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” said Junno nonchalantly, whistling as he headed to the door. “That’s why I’m in the group.”


End file.
